Looking Foreward
by h2ocatluvr33
Summary: Alice and her brother Erik must rush off to save her friend Rosalie and her family. Alice might find something she least expects at the most random time
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Chapter 1: First Sight

Vision** An explosion! No! A fire? What's happening?! 3 people trapped in the building, 1 kid and 2 adults. 12th street, building 540, level 2, a bomb in an office room. No they can't die! No, I have to stop it! **end of vision

My head snapped up, my spiky black hair swirling crazily around my face as I shuddered from the memory of the horrifying vision. My hair was clinging slightly to the back of my neck from the sweat that ran down my face as I watched the seen unfold before me. Quickly I grabbed a pen and wrote down the address, my swirly handwriting slightly illegible because of my haste to find Erik. As I finished the address I threw the pen over my shoulder and raced out of the room, screaming for Erik.

"Erik! Erik where are you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs although I knew he was somewhere in the house.

"In my room, Alice. Why what's wrong?" Erik replied in a worried voice as I raced towards his room. I threw open the door, shut it, and locked it in the same motion.

"Another vision?" he asked calmly as he read the look on my face and the terror in my chocolate brown gaze.

"Yes! Worse this time!" I said, still panicked as I looked into his calm green eyes.

I was a 14 year old girl who had visions. Some were worse than others, but recently I've had the worst ever. My brother Erik is 26. Our parents died when I was 11 and when he was 23. When they died he took over the job of caring for me. Only my parents and my brother knew about my visions. Now only 1 person knows my secret. Erik helps me as best as he can with the visions, but he can't do much to help me stop seeing. I try to be brave, but sometimes I can't help it. My visions aren't always true because the future is always changing. We can sometimes change the outcome, but overall the visions are really creepy.

Erik was trying to calm me down as I edged closer to hyperventilation, but nothing he said or did worked. I was so scared. The kid I saw in my vision was Anna, my best friend, and her aunt and mom.

"Ok. Calm down, deep breaths. Good." Erik said as my breathing became more controlled.

"Ok, but I have *gasp* to tell you *gasp* about the *gasp* vision." I said, still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry you can tell me later. It's going to be ok." He said trying to soothe me.

"No! I have to tell you NOW! Before it's too late!" I screamed at him. As I began to calm down I instantly felt remorseful. I hung my head down as I was about to apologize.

"It's ok. I understand. Calm down and then you can tell me what you saw." Erik said calmly, despite the fact I had just screamed at him. He was always very understanding, he knew how stressed out I became after visions.

"Ok…I…I saw Rosalie with her mom and Aunt in a building." I started before shuddering at the memory as I looked down at my small trembling hands.

"What?" he asked shaking my shoulders lightly.

"The…the building exploded and it caught on fire. They…they didn't come out of the building." I explained as I began to sob.

"Relax. We're going to save them." Erik said in a determined voice.

"Oh! Where is it? Be as specific as you can." Erik asked me. I wordlessly handed him the pad of paper with all the details written down. As he read them I regained some of my composure and knew my goal was to save my friend and her family.

"How do we stop it?" I asked Erik warily, not sure if I waned the answer.

"Think. What time is this going to happen?" Erik asked me as he looked away thoughtfully.

"It's going to happen at 2:30 exactly. I remember seeing Rosalie's butterfly watch, the identical one's we got for Christmas." I said as I began to panic again.

"One more question. What day?" he asked quietly. I knew the answer and stinging tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Today." I whispered as I began to cry again.

It was then that Erik lost his perfect composure. He always kept calm, but as he looked at me, green boring into brown, I could see all his anguish and uncertainty. Erik never voiced his pain although I knew he felt it as much as I did. As I stared into his eyes, I knew we were thinking the same thing. We needed a plan. We needed to go.

"Come o…" I began only to break off as my body went limp and I collapsed from the strain I was under.

"Whoa! You need rest. Let me handle this." Erik said as he gently supported me until I regained my balance.

"No!" I screamed, breaking out of my trance.

"Yes!" he said firmly. I didn't have time for this. It was 11:00 already. We needed to make a plan, drive to the exploding building, and save Anna's family before the bomb exploded. This really wasn't the time to fight with Erik. I sighed deeply at the thought of all the work ahead of me. My thoughts, however, were cut short when my head snapped up and I was once again engulfed in a vision. Some part of me knew that Erik was calling me before he realized I was having a vision. Once he knew that I was ok he guided me over to sit on the bed, as he took my hand and waited for me to come out of the vision.

** A man was running through dimly lit hallways with a dark trench coat and a briefcase. He was walking casually, but briskly as his eyes flickered all around him as he walked. As I saw what building he was in I knew what was going to happen. In the briefcase was the bomb. He placed it in an office room, setting it up and starting the countdown as the clock read 2:07. As he set up the bomb I saw that he had tied up Rosalie as well as her mom and Aunt. No! He ran from he building, leaving it to explode, and killing Rosalie and her family.

"Oh!" I gasped as I hysterically began to sob.

"Alice? What happened? What changed?" he asked in a panicked voice as he saw my expression.

"We have to go! We have to hurry! I saw the man tying Anna and her family to the bomb!" I said quickly as I tried to regain my composure again.

"Ok. Let's go! We have to stop this." He said in a determined voice.

"How?" I whispered.

"I don't know but we will." He answered me in a soothing voice.

"I…I'm scared." I said in a small voice.

"I know me too." He said in a quiet voice as we began to make plans and prepare for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Race Against Time

Chapter 2: Race Against Time

My heart beat frantically as we raced to the car. My palms and forehead was slick with the sweat I shed from all the pressure I was under. I was scared, but determined to save my friend and her family. I was very bad at lying, and Erik read the terror in my eyes. He tried to calm me down with soothing words, but nothing worked, although I didn't tell him.

I bounced impatiently in my seat, restrained by the seatbelt, as we pulled out of the driveway. I looked around us anxiously as we began the drive to save Rosalie and her family. My mind began to wander as Erik drove; I began to play "What ifs." What if we got hurt? What if we were too late? What if…No! I tried hard to shove the thought out of my mind unsuccessfully. What if I lost Erik? I felt a sudden knot form in my stomach, twisting and turning uneasily. I looked over at Erik to see that he was glancing at me anxiously, probably thinking the same as me.

As I looked at the clock I felt as if it was moving in double time. It took about two hours to get to the right building. Finally we pulled up to 12th street and parked on the curb. We sat in the car discussing different tactics for evacuating everyone and saving Anna. Erik was staring out the window looking deep in thought. His eyes suddenly lit up like flames. I knew that look, Erik had a plan.

"Ok I know what to do. I'm going to set off the fire alarm and once everyone is gone I'll go find Rosalie and save them. You have to stay here and once I come out call the police. Got it?" Erik said quickly.

"No! I'm going with you!" I said loudly as I realized if he went alone he could be killed.

"Alice you have to stay while I go in and save Rosalie and her family." He said again, although I really wouldn't listen.

"But I want to help! What if you get hurt?" I screamed again, my voice rising an octave.

"No! **YOU** are staying here. **I** am going in. I can't lose you." He said with authority and sadness ringing in his words.

"But…aha! In my vision I saw both of us going in. I can help…I can't leave Rosalie alone." I said as I smugly told him my brilliant counteraction.

"Fine." He said in a resigned and slightly agitated voice that I guessed was because he was being a pushover.

"Let's go. Oh and Erik...Please be careful." I whispered

"I know. I will. I'm more worried about you. Please be careful." He said in a worried tone.

"I'll be as careful as you are." I retorted back as we both got out of the car and walked toward the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Go

Chapter 3: Time to Go

As Erik and I jumped out of the car I felt as if time had suddenly slowed down, as if it was building for the big explosion. We ran over to the building and entered. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 1:57 P.M. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I clenched my hands together in anxiety. What were we going to do? The building was filled with people and we had to evacuate them fast! I looked over at Erik who was moving very quickly. I saw him moving swiftly through the crowds of people, toward the fire alarm. He finally reached it and yanked it down. The instant the alarm sounded the building erupted into chaos. People swiftly rushed towards the doors. The doorways were crowded with everyone from the building, trying to escape from the danger. Erik grabbed my hand as I was shoved and jostled around with the moving people. He pulled me away from the people and off to the side as we scanned the room, looking for the man from my vision.

I continued looking around the small crowd of people, trying to find the man from my vision. Maybe I'm wrong I thought to myself. I felt a sense in my gut telling me that I wasn't wrong. My body felt overheated and flushed as I looked around the nearly empty room. As I looked I felt a sense of uneasiness. He's here. I knew it. I felt as though every cell in my body was a live wire, my body was tense. Erik, feeling my tension, looked down at me.

"He's here." I whispered through almost unmoving lips as Erik followed my gaze to see the man in the trench coat with the bomb in his briefcase. He turned me towards him so that I was looking straight into his clear green eyes. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was telling me to be careful. He was scared that I would be hurt, as I was afraid for him.

"Let's go." He said quietly as he pulled my tense body along with him.

We trailed the man down the halls until eventually we lost sight of him. I guided us then from the memory of my visions. I remembered every detail, down to the explosion. As I walked quietly down the halls with Erik following on my heels I thought only of my desire to save Anna and her family. Erik and I finally approached the room I had seen in my vision. Erik and I stood by the partly open door and listened to see if there was any danger. After all it would be the opposite of helpful if we walked straight into an ambush. I prayed that we weren't too late as we stood slightly breathless, listening through the partly opened. As we listened intensely we heard a man speaking. I peeked around the edge of the door cautiously to see the man with the briefcase pacing around Anna with her mom and Aunt, all tied up. Erik silently peered over my shoulder and watched the scene in front of us. Rosalie's mom was pleading with the man and he was chuckling darkly. The man gave a short cruel laugh that made me flinch slightly, and Erik held my hand comfortingly. This was so cliché I thought to myself as he started talking and pacing around the three women. Erik and I stood listening intently, but soon discovered a secret that made us wish we had left at the right opportunity. We found a hidden secret about Rosalie and her family.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Secret

Chapter 4: Hidden Secret

"So before I kill you I feel I must explain the reason why you're here." The man said as he chuckled darkly again as he continued to pace in circles around the women.

"You don't have anything against us!" Rosalie shouted bravely at the man.

Suddenly Erik clamped his hand down on my mouth and wrapped his other arm around my waist,, in both a soothing and restraining way. The moment he clamped his hand down on my mouth the man struck Rosalie across the face with lightning fast speed. I saw her flinch as he struck her and I was instantly filled with grief, anger, and admiration. I was horrified that he would do something like that to her. Brad had dark brown hair, cut very short and he looked to be in his thirties. I was suddenly very grateful that Erik had a hand around my waist because my legs felt like jello. Tears streamed silently down my face as Erik held me close while I watched the horrific scene taking place in front of me. I looked at Rosalie's beautiful face and saw that her blonde hair was all over her and her lip was bleeding.

"I do believe I was talking." The man said coldly as he turned away from Rosalie and began pacing.

"Where was I? Oh yes! The reason you're here is because your _husband_ and your _daddy_ has stolen money from my company many times in the past." He said as he pointed a grimy finger in each of their faces and he sneered the last part.

I was both shocked and horrified at the news I had just discovered. If Erik had not been restraining and comforting me I would have screamed then and there. I looked behind me, into Erik's eyes and saw they were filled with pain. Erik was very protective of both Rosalie and I, this sight was killing him inside. I reached my free hand back and took his hand, figuring we could both use the comfort. I focused again on what the man was saying.

"… So I feel that this is my revenge. He loses you like I lost my money…" I listened carefully until I was engulfed in another vision. What was with having so many visions today I wondered to myself. I squeezed Erik's hand lightly to tell him I was having a vision, but that was all I could do before I became unresponsive.

** A dark room with four men standing huddled together. They were debating about something. I heard a faint cry of pain and despair and saw Rosalie tied to a chair in the corner of the room. She looked scared**

As I came out of my vision I began to realize that I was in Erik's arms being swiftly carried away from the room. I looked at him incredulously; about to ask what was going on before he put a finger to my lips. I sat quietly in his arms as he bolted into an abandon office and locked the door. I slid carefully out of his arms wondering "What happened?" and "What changed?"

"Erik what?" I started frantically.

"Shh … careful, keep your voice low." He murmured in a soothing voice.

"What happened? What changed?" I asked, becoming more frantic.

"Calm down. The man was ranting, and then he became excited and decided it would be better if he took a hostage…" Erik trailed off uncertainly.

"Who?" I asked although I knew the answer already.

"Rosalie." He whispered almost inaudibly

"Of course" I whispered before I collapsed. I was under so much strain from my visions and now the capture of my best friend that my body shut down. I was unconscious for about 30 seconds and then I slowly opened my eyes to see a frantic Erik bending over me in concern. I realized that he must have caught and lowered me to the ground. As I slowly began to sit up I saw that Erik was about to protest. I shot him a look that he knew better than to argue with.

"What was he saying that changed it?" I croaked dizzily.

"Changed what?" Erik asked, confused.

"My vision." I stated simply.

"Alice you need to relax. You're already too stressed out." Erik said with a sigh.

"No!" I screamed. Erik looked taken aback by my sudden reaction. I felt slightly remorseful, but was too stressed out to pay much attention to my guilt.

"He…He thought Rosalie had spirit and found that maybe if he held her hostage he could gain more money." He said while eyeing me cautiously.

"What?!" I shrieked as my voice rose an octave.

"Shhh…" he mumbled half heartedly as I glared at him.

"Well what now?" I asked now because I knew we were running low on time. I checked my butterfly watch, which was identical to Rosalie's, and it read 2:07. Wonderful! He was going to start the bomb now!

"Alice you need to leave. I'll save the others." Erik said quietly.

"No!" I screamed, causing him to flinch slightly.

"I can't lose you." He whispered looking into my eyes as his filled with pain.

"I'll be fine. I would see if I was going to get hurt." I replied, regaining my composure.

"Ok, here's the plan. We're going to go in, untie them, run out, and call the police. Got it?" He asked.

"Yea but what about Rosalie?" I asked.

"The police will take care of her." He answered

"Ok. I got the plan." I said in a rush, ready to get going.

"Be careful." He told me.

"I know, I will. You be careful to." I said worriedly.

"I will he replied honestly as we went to go save our friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Running Out of Time

Chapter 5: Running Out of Time

I moved quietly toward the door, but felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Erik holding me back. Of course he would want to go first, to ensure my safety. With a resigned sigh I moved back so that he could go first. I guess he only had me at the best interest.

Erik quietly cracked open the door and peeked his head outside, looking all around us for trouble. Warily he motioned for me to follow him out the door and into the hall. We quickly, but cautiously walked back to where Rosalie's mom and aunt were. I had millions of thoughts running through my mind as we went to go save Rosalie's family. All my thoughts were set on where Rosalie was and if she was ok. I also thought about Erik I wondered if we were going to be too late. Would our attempts be good enough to save two lives?

We ran quietly to the room that Rosalie's mom and Aunt were still being held captive in. Quietly we listened at the door to ensure that there wasn't any danger in the room. We found no danger and quickly burst into the room, startling Anna's mom and Aunt. Erik and I rushed over to them and started undoing the knots quickly. After they were free we rushed them from the room. I glanced at my watch again and saw that we had six minutes to get out of range of the bomb before it would explode. As we ran through the halls, trying to find an escape route I was engulfed in another vision. It was short, but I found that we were going to get stuck in the building. I recalled Rosalie's mom mentioning that his name was Brad. Brad had jammed all the doors as he left the building.

"Erik! We can't get out! We're stuck! Brad jammed all the doors!" I whispered frantically.

"Great! This is what we need." Erik said with a groan.

All I knew was that we needed to get out fast. I was scared, Erik was scared, and I was just a kid! I felt as though I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. What were we going to do? How would we get out? How are we going to save Rosalie? All the questions swirled through my mind. Could anything else go wrong? It hit me then. A plan! It was like air to someone who had been under water for too long. I felt a sense of relief, of hope.


	6. Chapter 6:Escape

Chapter 6: Escape

"Erik!" I practically screamed.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked in a panicked tone

"Nothing's wrong! For once it's going right, but we need to move fast if we want to get out ." I said with a slightly wild gleam in my eyes.

"Ok, I'm listening. What do we need to do?" Erik asked excitedly and slightly warily.

"I'm gonna call the police. In the meantime you all have to ram that door. Brad didn't jam it completely and it will come down." I explained quickly.

"Alice you're a genius! Let's do this!" Erik exclaimed as he moved to Rosalie's mom and aunt to explain what we were going to do.

I whipped out my cell phone and saw that the battery was dying. Shoot! I needed to hurry. We have 4 minutes until the explosion. Hastily I dialed 911 and anxiously awaited the operator's voice.

"Hello?" a calm voice answered.

"Hello?" I replied quickly.

"Yes how can I help you?" the operator asked, remaining calm.

"Hi I'm at 12th street building 540, level 2 with my brother and 2 adults. We are currently escaping a bomb that is set to go off at 2:30, about 3minutes and…"I explained.

"Got it!" Erik exclaimed happily with sweat running down his face.

"Miss? Miss? Hello? Are you still there?" the operator asked.

"Yes. My brother and the two adults got the door opened and we are currently exiting the building with 2 minutes and 30 seconds left." I explained.

"Ok stay calm and get away from the building as quick as you can. We're sending help immediately." He said in a professional voice.

"ok thanks." I said, breathlessly, as I had just sprinted down the stairs.

"Miss please stay on the line if you can." He said.

"Alright I wi…Ow! My ankle!" I screamed as I collapsed, dropping my phone and hearing it crack.

Erik unthinkingly scooped me into his arms and rushed away from the building. He kept running for a good distance until we were well out of range of the building. I looked back in time to see the building explode into flames and collapse.

"Th..thanks." I said shakily as he set me down.

"No. problem." He panted as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"OW!" I said as I became more aware of the throbbing pain in my ankle.

So tell me again how you managed to trip on level ground again?" Erik said as he looked at me with twinkling eyes and a goofy grin. My only response was to hug him tightly.

"Thanks for saving me." I mumbled into his chest.

"Anytime." He replied, stroking my hair.

I looked around to see that Rosalie's mom and aunt were watching our exchange with amusement. I was so relieved that we were safe.

**A/N Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Hope you are ready for the next chapter! I promise it will be a bit longer. Alice's life takes an unexpected turn and no one knows what will happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7:Finally Safe, or so we thought

Chapter 7: Finally Safe, or so we Thought

I sighed with relief at the thought of finally being safe. We had made it out in one piece, the police were coming, and no one was hurt. As soon as the police arrived we would tell them all the details about Rosalie and she would be found soon. It would be a happy ending, right? I now realize that I was very wrong about that. This was the beginning of our troubles.

I felt eyes looking at me and turned to find Erik intently watching me with a look of concern and relief on his face. He looked at me and smiled a comforting smile, though it didn't completely touch his eyes. As he watched me, I realized how much I meant to him. He cared for me and worried about my happiness. He wanted the best for me. I knew the reason he carried me out of the exploding building and why he was so overprotective, he loved me.

"I love you soooooo much!" I said as I hugged him once again.

"Love you too…umm… how's your ankle? I think you should let me check it." He said affectionately, although worry colored his tone at the end. I bit back a sigh as I thought back to my recent reasoning of his love and quickly complied to his wishes.

"O…okay. Just please be careful, it really hurts." I stuttered as I tried to hide the intensity of my pain.

"I will." Erik promised, looking into my eyes steadily.

I carefully moved forward, toward Erik as he moved towards me to examine my ankle closely. Carefully Erik took my ankle and placed it on his lap. Gingerly he slid off my shoe, jostling my ankle slightly, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Sorry, Sorry." He mumbled.

He looked closely at my ankle, mostly concealed by my sock. He then proceeded to remove my sock so he could clearly see my ankle. It was visibly swollen and probably sprained. He took of his jacket and then his vest underneath. He pulled out an army knife and shredded his vest to provide support for my ankle. Gently he put on my shoe and sock. As I looked up from my ankle I realized I couldn't see Rosalie's mom or aunt anywhere. I also noticed a black sedan in the vacant lot. At that moment I knew something was wrong.

"Eri…" I began, but everything went wrong.

**A/N Sorry I know this is short, but I like this chapter. It sets things in motion. Oh and it's a cliff hanger! HAHA! So I have to get like 5-7 reviews and if I get 10 I might post 2 chapters in one day! So click that button and type some reviews! Thanks so much! I love all my readers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Caught

Chapter 8: Caught

I awoke in a small room, lit only by a single bulb in the center of the ceiling. I recalled everything from my kidnapping.

_*Flashback*_

"_Erik!" I was about to call out, because I knew something was wrong. I looked over at him and saw two men holding a chlorofoam cloth to his face and as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I screamed an ear piercing shriek at the sight of my brother's limp body, being lifted from the ground by the two men._

_A hand clamped down on my mouth, cutting off my scream as well as my air supply, as a deep voice growled in my ear_

"_Do that again and we may have to hurt your brother, or you, badly."_

_I gulped in fright. I didn't want anyone hurt. I was so frightened by his threat that I tried desperately to take a breath and found myself unsuccessful. I looked around and saw another man getting a chlorofoam cloth ready for me. Desperately I bit the hand that was over my mouth as I took in deep gulping breaths of air. ICK! I thought as I held my breath, not wanting to breathe in the chlorofoam. I held my breath until I was dizzy when finally the cloth was taken away._

"_Get the needle! We need to sedate her quickly before the cops come." Someone growled from my left side._

_I stiffened at the word needle, then quickly heeled he guy…where the sun don't shine. I felt slightly bad, as he released me with a groan and sank to the ground. I tried to run away quickly, but collapsed as my ankle gave out. Someone picked me up and held me like a baby, but more firmly. I was too weak with pain and exhaustion to fight and so I gave in. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my left arm and saw a needle sticking out. I began to feel drowsy as someone shoved me roughly into a car. I looked to my left and saw a blurry figure with bronze colored hair next to me before I passed out._

_*End of Flashback*_

**A/N sorry again! I know this is short, but it definitely has action!**


	9. Chapter 9:Discovery

Chapter 9: Discovery

As I lay on the small dirty mattress, looking up at the dull ceiling that contained a single light bulb, a thought occurred to me. Maybe my kidnappers were stupid! Maybe they forgot to lock the doors. I ran up to it hopefully only to be disappointed when I found it was locked. I laid back on the mattress trying to think of what to do next. I turned my head to the door when I heard the click of a lock. I saw a lean, well muscled guy with sandy blonde hair coming towards me. I stood up quickly and backed into the corner, praying he wouldn't hurt me. Roughly he grabbed my shoulders and dragged me along with him towards and office. He knocked twice and we heard a muffled reply. He entered and pushed me into a chair then he left, closing the door behind him.

"Well, you and your little friends have caused me quite a lot of trouble haven't you?" Brad asked, turning around to face me. I watched him silently until I remembered the little backpack I always carried.

'Where's my backpack?" I asked in a voice that I was glad sounded stronger than I felt.

"Right here." He said, pulling it out from under the desk and handing it to me. I swung it around, knocking several things off the desk.

"Ooops! I'm sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes!" I said as I tried to sound genuine. Brad wordlessly bent down under the desk. I took my chance and ran, swinging the backpack on my back immediately.

I opened the door and sprinted down the hall, dodging people left and right. I was desperately searching for some way to escape. I looked up and felt giddy with relief when I saw an emergency exit sign. I got an extra kick of adrenaline and bolted forward towards the door. I was almost there when something crashed into my side, causing me to gasp as the air was forced from my lungs. I flew through the air and hit the ground heavily as I felt my ribs explode with pain. Warm, salty tears slid down my cheeks as I felt pain and also realized I was caught.

"Ah!" I gasped as I felt the throbbing pain in my ribs intensify more. I tried to move, to force away my attacker, but had no such luck. I found that my eyes were closed out of pain and I slowly opened them, not sure what to expect. I opened my eyes and found I was looking into a pair of blue-green eyes that were staring into my deep brown eyes. I saw concern and pity fill the eyes of my attacker. I also realized my body was pinned down awkwardly by his because he was trying to keep hi weight off my ribs.

"Oh man! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" The guy asked in a voice with a hint of a southern accent.

"No duh Sherlock!" I hissed at him, my pain making me edgy and igniting my temper.

He chuckled quietly and I noticed he had a nice laugh. I looked up at him again and saw he had dirty blonde hair that was falling into his eyes. He was cute. Dang! You know it's bad when you're kidnapped by someone cute.

"Get off me you moron! You broke my ribs!" I yelled at him, my voice cracking in pain towards the end.

"Sorry but you have to come with me." He said in a voice that sounded as sweet as honey.

I tried to move away from underneath him, but he was kinda heavy and it made my ribs flare sickeningly. I was also very strained and too weak to handle anything else.

"Hey Jasper this one giving you trouble?!" A guy with short curly brown hair called, causing a bunch of rowdy guys to laugh as I flinched. I tried to use Jasper's distraction to my advantage so I could crawl away, but I found it was an empty attempt. My ribs hurt too much and Jasper quickly turned his attention back to me.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere." Jasper said as he caught me struggling to escape from him. So suddenly I was startled by the movement Jasper had pulled out a phone and was dialing a number. He began talking to someone and told them about me? He hung up quickly and then looked back down at me, still pinned underneath him.

"Ok let's go." Jasper said, slowly getting off me as he moved to pick me up. I saw his intentions and flew into a fury.

"NONONONONONONONO! NO! NO!......NOOOOO!" I screamed and thrashed, bringing back the searing pain from my fall in the previous building as well as causing my ribs to throb.

"Calm down. It's ok! Relax before I sedate you! Shhh… see there you're fine. I'm just going to take you to our doctor." Jasper said in a soothing voice that slowly calmed my tense body.


	10. Chapter 10: Fixed Up

Chapter 10: Fixed Up

I pondered over his words. I really did need medical attention. My ribs were hurting a lot. What if it was a trick though? What if he was lying and just wanted to hurt me. I looked up into his eyes, mine full of distrust, and found his shining with concern for me.

"C'mon! It's gonna be ok. I promise I won't hurt you. I'll take you to our doctor if you let me." Jasper said in a patient, convincing voice.

"Fine! Go ahead! Just watch yourself. One wrong move and I'll snap your neck!" I threatened in a voice so weak it had no affect on him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He muttered, chuckling as he bent to pick me up again. I cowered away from him slightly, still uncertain of what he might do.

He was very tall compared to me, and cute. I loved his name, but I was confused, he seemed too young to be in a gang. He slowly picked me up as I whimpered quietly in pain. He lifted me so easily, as if I weighed only ten pounds. Although he was being careful his unsteady step jostled me and made me cry out in pain.

"Sorry, Sorry!" He mumbled.

"Hmph! I hate this! Why can't I walk?!" I said angrily.

"Ha! You wonder why?! The guys have told me about you. They said you put up the biggest fight when capturing you. Besides you're forgetting I just saw your little escape. No way am I letting you down." Jasper answered with light laughter.

"Whatever!" I replied in an annoyed tone as I saw Jasper trying to hide a smile.

"Ummm…so how are your ribs?" Jasper asked after an awkward silence.

"Painful. So is my ankle. If I'm in this much pain I doubt I would get away, or get too far." I replied.

"Oh…I'm uhh…sorry. It's just you were running so fast that I had to stop you before you escaped. I didn't really think about how hard I hit you. Sorry. What happened to your ankle?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"I tripped and fell while trying to save my friend's parents from an exploding building." I replied icily.

"Oh. Well we're here." He said awkwardly as he carried me into a little room where a man was standing, waiting for us. Jasper set me on the table and backed into the corner. He was probably here to make sure I didn't escape.

"So you're the girl who caused us so much trouble." The doctor said with a small chuckle.

"Why yes I am. My name's Alice." I said as I thought proudly of how I already earned a reputation around here.

"Figures you would get hurt trying to escape again. My name's Carlisle by the way." The doctor said.

"It's not my fault. That idiot tackled me and broke my ribs. Oh and I fell and hurt my ankle earlier." I explained as I glared at Jasper who was looking down sheepishly. Angrily I crossed my arms over my chest, but winced with pain as it jostled my ribs.

"Ok, Ok, Calm down. Just let me check your ribs and you'll be fine." The doctor said calmly as I nodded stiffly.

Carlisle went to work quickly, pulling my shirt up gently, poking and prodding my ribs. He continued until he found his mark, when I cried out in pain. I saw Jasper step forward with a hand extended towards me, but he quickly stepped back by the corner.

"Well I've finished tapping your ribs, Alice. You have two bruised ribs and your ankle is sprained. You will be sore for a couple days though." Carlisle explained to me.

"Thank You so much! I'm so glad that I'll be ok!" I said, shooting a glare at Jasper.

"Oh I almost forgot. I gave Jasper some pain medicine. He will give it to you everyday. I already instructed him on the amount and everything." Carlisle said as I looked over at Jasper again and saw him nodding slowly in response to what the doctor was saying.

My eyes narrowed to slits as I glared at Jasper, who shuffled his feet nervously under my gaze, when I heard he was going to give me medicine. I barely knew him!

"Thank you for the help you gave me Carlisle." I said through gritted teeth.

Just then I was hit with a brilliant plan. I felt remorseful for the pain I would inflict on Carlisle, the doctor, but I had to get out of here. I knew I needed to leave here and save Erik. I was ready to put my plan into action.

**A/N Oh! Cliffy! HEHE! Hope you all like the story so far. I know I have fun writing it. I promise I will update like tomorrow, or maybe later today! So please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11:EscapeTrial 1

Chapter 11: Escape…Trial #1

*Still in doctor's office*

I knew what I had to do and I didn't like it much. I sent up a silent apology to doctor Carlisle for all his help and kindness. When he helped me off the table carefully I elbowed him in the stomach and punched his eye. I ran straight to the door, passing Jasper who was in the state of shock. I used his distraction to my advantage, but I only got a few steps out the door before I felt firm, strong ands on my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. Jasper had me. Luckily I had planned this out. That was only part #1 of my 2 part genius plan.

"What was that?" Jasper asked angrily, and somewhat still shocked.

"Ummm… I don't know?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Let's not try it again, ok?" He said with a sigh of frustration.

"ok fine…but!" I began only to be rudely cut off.

"No buts let's go back to your room." Jasper said as he began to lead me to my bedroom.

"Fine. Let's go." I said with a sigh as I secretly crossed my fingers behind my back.

Jasper and I walked silently through a few halls before I thought it was time to put part #2 of my plan into action.

"Jasper!" I whined as he looked over at me, startled that I had called him by his name.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked in a distant, but wondering tone.

"I really have to go to the bathroom. Quick! Where is it." I complained in a rush.

"Umm…right over there, first door on your right." He replied, pointing me in the right direction.

"Ok thanks. I'll be right back." I said as I walked casually towards the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me then looked frantically around the little bathroom. Toilet, sink, walls…window! That was the key to my freedom. Quickly I went over to the window and slid it open quietly. Slowly but carefully I lowered myself through the window, trying not to cry out as the movement jostled my ribs painfully.

Once I was finally out I ran for the woods behind the building. YES! FREEDOM! I was giddy with joy at the though of being able to escape. Now I just had to get the police and bring them here. I felt slightly bad for Jasper as I jogged away. He must be really annoyed with me now. I definitely have not been making his job easier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Jasper POV*

I waited 10 minutes for her. What was she doing? Oh! I then realized there was a window in there and she had probably climbed out. Warily I opened the door and looked in. Yup! I was right. The window was open and she was gone. Dang! This girl doesn't give up does she? She has 2 bruised ribs for goodness sake! Well that was my fault but still. I ran quickly out of the bathroom and found the guys. We went out with flashlights to look for her, but she had a 20 minute head start. With an aggravated sigh I walked back inside with the guys. We would continue our search tomorrow morning. This girl is impossible I thought again to myself as we all went inside. A small piece of me admired her for her bravery and courage, but I quickly pushed it away, she was making life hard for everyone, including herself.

*End of Jasper POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Alice's POV*

Jasper kept running through my mind as I jogged through the unending forest **(is unending a word?)** WOW! I can't believe I got away from Jasper! I'm awesome I thought, giggling quietly to myself. He is really cute. He was about 6.2". NO! Stop! You can't think of him like that! Bad brain! He bruised your ribs; well you were trying to escape, but still! NO! After a minute I busied my mind with trying to find a good tree to climb. I quickly found one and started climbing, wining with every painful movement. I climbed higher and higher until finally I stopped. I was very high up and I saw the glow of flashlights in the distance. The guys, I thought. I held very still, knowing it would be bad if they found me. I giggled at the thought of the guys all out looking for a little girl who escaped from them. My eyes widened as I realized what I had done. I slapped a hand over my mouth, not daring to breathe, and watched the flashlights disappear. HA! Victory! I had avoided capture! With victory in the air I fell asleep in the tree.

I awoke that morning, groggy and confused until I remembered the events of last night. I grabbed a granola bar from my bag and thanked God I always have my bag with me. My bag carries everything. I had 3 sets of clothes, a tooth brush, tooth paste, hairbrush, granola bars, and a pack of gum. I was so glad the bag looked so small, because it definitely didn't occur to the guys what was in my bag. Ha! I am so smart I thought smugly to myself as I walked through the forest quickly and saw the entrance gates.

I quickly ran to the closest bush and dove under it for cover. My mission was to escape without being noticed. Slowly I poked my head out, looking for any danger and found that there was. Jasper was standing by the building. I locked eyes with him, but quickly tore my gaze from his as I pulled my head back into the bush. Carefully I tried to peer through the bushes and see where Jasper was. I couldn't see him anywhere. I warily poked my head out and found that I didn't see Jasper.

It was then that I heard a rustle from behind me. Before I could react to my situation I was jumped and someone was holding me from behind. I struggled and thrashed, but it was no use, this person was a human wall of muscle! How was I going to escape?!

"Hold her still Emmett." Jasper said darkly as I turned to look at him, on my left side. At Jasper's comment Emmett locked his grip on me. It was like fighting against steel!

"Good try, but we got you." Jasper whispered into my ear as he came closer. He quickly stuck me with the needle. Once again I fainted, but not before I saw the smug smile on Jasper's face as Emmett lifted me into his arms.

**A/N What do you think? Emmett finally came in! Edward will come eventually. What do you think of the plot? Please review! I only have a couple! Please! I know all of the writers know what I mean when I ask for reviews because it gives you a sense of support, so please do me a favor and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Captured Again

Chapter 12: Captured Again

I awoke drowsy and confused, lying on the same dirty little mattress as the last time. Dang! That could mean one thing, Jasper found and sedated me. Shoot! I thought I had been doing well, guess not. As the thoughts ran through my head I tried to sit up. As I did I caught a glimpse of Jasper sitting in a chair by the door, watching me. I tried to sit up more, but suddenly became very dizzy. The room spun around me and I fell back onto the mattress. I turned my head to the left and saw water and food. Then I turned my head slightly to the right and saw Jasper's expression had gone from amused to concerned.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked as he got up from his chair and knelt by my head.

"Nn…No. My head and my ribs hurt!" I whined as he chuckled quietly.

"Well you did have a wild day yesterday." Jasper said, still laughing lightly.

"Shut up and help me!" I snapped agitatedly.

"Ok, Ok. The doctor came by with your medicine. Oh and by the way, he said he forgives you for your little stunt in his office." Jasper said as I blushed and looked away remorsefully.

"So can I have my medicine? I'm in like a lot of pain." I said as I bit my tongue to keep from crying out in pain as I sat up.

I felt tears leak out, the pain clear in my eyes. I looked up at Jasper and noticed he looked different, almost upset. Slowly he leaned forward and gave me a hug. He looked at me with his piercing gaze and silently handed me the medicine.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh… I'm not sure." He replied uncertainly, clearly he remembered the last incident.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase!" I whined, annoyed now.

"Oh! Ok! Sure" Jasper answered as his eyes brightened with understanding.

"Ok great! Where to?" I asked.

"Follow me." Jasper said as he stood up, motioning for me to do the same. I realized then that I couldn't, it was too painful after my little day trip outside yesterday,

Jasper took one look at me and then his eyes showed a mixture of understanding and sympathy. He then knelt back down besides me and held his arms open, questioning me as to if carrying me was acceptable or not. I nodded my head, to weak to do anything else. He carefully bent down and picked me up. I held my breath to keep from screaming in pain. Jasper then looked at me and smiled a breath taking smile as he proceeded to carry out of the room.

As Jasper carried me I wondered vaguely of what this must look like. I looked up at Jasper's face from the corner of my eye and noticed he was deep in thought. That was when I began to think of my next escape plan. Yes! (**Hehe silly readers! You didn't think I would tell you the plan did you? I luuuuuuuuv cliffys, no, but you will find out in a couple paragraphs.) **I now know my plan and the obstacles I will face. I made a mental list in my head:

The guards outside.

They have managed to learn to sedate me in record time.

The most important and hard to escape…Jasper.

If I can get past all three obstacles then I'm free! It sounds waaaaaay easier than it really is.

"Alice. Alice." Jasper said to me repeatedly as he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked stupidly, looking frantically around me.

"We're at the bathrooms. Calm down." He said in a quiet voice.

"Oh. Ok. Umm...thanks. I'll be right back." I said as Jasper slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Ok go ahead, but don't try anything funny." He warned me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, playing innocent and messing with his head a bit.

"I mean you better watch out because I'm watching you." He said softly, whispering the last part menacingly into my ear as I shivered from his words.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I realized this bathroom didn't have any windows. I pulled out my toothpaste and toothbrush from my bag and brushed my teeth. After my teeth were clean I ran a brush though my hair. With much difficulty I finally tamed the knotted mess that was my hair. I threw all my belongings into the little backpack and walked out the door, feeling fresh and clean.

I found Jasper sitting lazily against the wall by the door, staring at nothing in particular. I decided to mess with him a bit and walked right past him. At first he didn't realize. He sat and stared at nothing as I continued walking away casually. As I began to round the corner I felt a pair of strong arms wrap carefully around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked quietly in my ear as he repositioned me so that I was cradled to his chest, while I glared at his actions.

"Nothing why?" I replied innocently, trying to annoy him.

"I guess you didn't take my words seriously." Jasper growled, I guess I did get in his head I thought smugly.

"Psh, yeah, cause I really take **you** seriously." I said as I emphasized the word you.

"You better watch out then because I will catch any little stunt you play. You know that now I'm on my guard." Jasper said as he walked down the hall, although I acted brave I was very nervous by his threats.

"Whatever!" I snorted at him.

"Ok fine don't believe me." Jasper said as he opened the door to my "room" if you could even call it a room. Gently Jasper lowered me onto the mattress.

"Ok now what?" I asked boredly as I looked up at Jasper.

"I don't know." Jasper responded in a confused tone.

"Ok I'm gonna take a nap. I'm really tired so goodnight." I told him as I lay down on the mattress, sneaking a glance at my watch, and waited to put my plan into action. (**All of my readers are lucky I'm nice! I was going to leave it at this but I won't. LOL! That means everyone should review!)**

I lay on the mattress quietly, pretending to sleep. I listened to Jasper's quiet breathing, waiting for it to slow. I kept my body completely still, not even twitching. Finally I heard Jasper's breathing slow down more. His light snore filled the room. Ha! Success! I have completed the beginning of my plan. Slowly and cautiously I opened my eyes. I looked up to see Jasper's slumped figure in the chair, he was definitely asleep. Carefully I got up and pulled my bag onto my back. I then proceeded to tiptoe out of the room. The door wasn't locked, I guess because Jasper was supposed to be guarding me. I put my butterfly hair clip in his lap, softly, like they do in the movies. It was my symbol, showing him that I had gotten away.

**A/N Ok so what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. Send me ideas if you think my story is bad. I luv my readers and hope you like the chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13: EscapeTrial 2

Chapter 13: Escape…Trial #2

I crept silently past a sleeping Jasper and left only my hairclip on his lap to symbolize my victory. As I ran silently down the halls I heard a door crack open behind me. Before I could turn to see who opened the door a hand clamped down onto my mouth. I felt someone dragging me backwards into a room. The door was shut and I whirled around to face my capturer. I was surprised to see that it was…Erik?

"OMG! What are you doing here? I was coming to find you!" I said, breathless from shock.

"Calm down. Deep breaths." Erik responded in a soothing voice.

"Where's Rosalie and her family?" I asked quickly.

"They um…didn't make it; at least I know her family didn't. I'm not sure if Rosalie is ok." Erik responded, watching my reaction carefully.

"That's ok. We can worry about that later, but now we need to get out of here." I said urgently as I went over to the door.

Quietly I opened it a bit and looked out. Everything seemed clear. Erik and I walked out cautiously. After a moments pause we began to run quickly up and down the halls, looking for an exit. It was then that I began to wonder how Jasper was. As we rounded the next corner I found I didn't want to know because he was standing across the hall, although he didn't see me. Erik and I silently backed out of the hallway. We proceeded to back into Emmett, the human wall of muscle.

"Hey Jazz I found her! Looks like she has a friend though." Emmett boomed down the hall. He swiftly pulled out a chlorofoam clothe and with blinding speed, he held it to Erik's face. Erik then collapsed to the ground, unconscious, as I saw Emmett pull out a needle and he moved towards me. No way! I thought to myself as I turned and fled around the corner only to come to an abrupt halt as Jasper stepped around the corner in front of me.

"Hey!" I said, trying to sound nonchalant although I was slightly out of breath.

"Hi." Jasper responded coolly.

I felt bad because of the move I was about to pull, but I had to get away. I was Erik's only hope! I made myself slump, like I was defeated. I saw a glint of triumph in Jasper's eyes that lasted only a second because I then kicked my leg out, hard into his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath, I ran past him. I then entered a long winding hallway and prayed that Jasper would be alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Jasper POV*

HA! I had her! She was caught between Emmett and me! Her face was priceless. It was one of shock and horror. I was about to grab her so I could hold her down while Emmett gave her the sedative, but noooooo, she had to escape. So quickly I didn't realize it, she kicked her leg into my stomach, hard! I doubled over in pain as I tried to catch my breath. Man that girl is strong! I caught my breath fairly quickly and then raced off to find Alice and bring her back. I was determined to get her, although I was impressed by her skills. I then proceeded to race off after her, yelling at Emmett to follow me incase I needed back up. You never know with this girl. She may put up a fight.

*End of Jasper POV*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I raced through the empty hallways I realized that I could hear footsteps behind me, gaining on me. Cautiously I looked over my shoulder to find that Jasper was racing after me at an increasingly fast speed. Emmett was trailing slightly behind him. I pushed myself faster, not wanting to be caught.

"Aw c'mon!" I yelled as Jasper started gaining more speed and he grew closer to me.

I heard Jasper chuckle as I said this because he knew what was coming for me. My ribs and ankle were throbbing and every breath was like a painful fire. I knew my purpose though. I wouldn't take the sedative, this pushed me faster. It was at that moment though that my body collapsed and I was engulfed into a vision. I heard Jasper calling to me.

"Alice? Alice are you ok?" Jasper called to me desperately, although I couldn't respond. It was times like this that I wish Erik were here. He would know what to do.

*Vision*

I was back at home with Erik. Something was off though. It was then that I noticed Jasper there. Jasper? What was Jasper doing at my house? I thought in wonder as I was pulled out of my vision.

*End of Vision*

I felt myself being carried. Whoever was holding me was running very fast. Oh it must be Jasper! I bet we are going to the doctor's because I collapsed.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Where are you taking me?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Oh Alice! Are you ok? You collapsed and kept saying my name. We are going to the doctor." He replied in a rushed voice.

"No! Wait! No I'm fine! I…I ummm… I uhhh…" I trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"What Alice? What's wrong? What's going on?" Jasper asked as he stopped, unsure of what I was going to say.

"Fine I had a vision." I snapped reluctantly.

"You have visions? Awesome! Are you ok? What happened?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I had a vision and my body locked down, so I collapsed. No big deal really." I said with a shrug.

"Interesting. Alice you are one of a kind, truly amazing. " Jasper said as he looked at me with amazement.

"You know my name?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you know my name shouldn't I know yours?" He answered with a question of his own.

"I…I guess…I just didn't…I mean I'm a captive….I thought…never mind." I said, trailing off in embarrassment.

"You're different." He replied with another shrug.

"Great! Ok now can we go back to my room?" I asked as I looked down, my cheeks burning scarlet red.

"Ok fine, let's go." Jasper answered as he began to carry me to my room.

"No Stop! I'm too heavy! Let me walk." I commanded in embarrassment at making him carry me around.

"Ummm… Alice you're really light. You weigh practically nothing, and that's the truth." Jasper answered honestly.

"I still want to walk." I said stubbornly.

"Ok go ahead. Just don't run away, I don't feel like hunting you down again." Jasper said with a sigh.

"Thank You!" I exclaimed happily.

Jasper set me on my feet. I stood in one place for a few seconds, and then saw my face about to come in contact with the ground. Jasper quickly and skillfully swung me into his arms as he began to walk towards my room. With an embarrassed and annoyed sigh I let him carry me back to my room.

**A/N What do you think? See anything between Jasper and Alice? The trust is definitely building. What was Alice's vision about? You know what to do. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trial and Error

_*Previosly*_

_Jasper set me on my feet. I stood in one place for a few seconds, and then saw my face about to come in contact with the ground. Jasper quickly and skillfully swung me into his arms as he began to walk towards my room. With an embarrassed and annoyed sigh I let him carry me back to my room._

Chapter 14: Trial and Error

I sighed as Jasper carried me to my room again. Twice I've tried, twice I've failed. Not only have I failed, but now Jasper knows my secret and there is the possibility he could expose me. Jasper finally approached the door to my room, quickly unlocking the door as he held me with on arm. He set me carefully on the mattress and proceeded to make his way around the room as he grabbed the single chair. He pulled it with him to the door and set it there. He shocked me then by coming to kneel besides me.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"You know." I said glumly.

"That's bad?" he asked sadly as I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes

"If you expose me then yes, it is bad." I said as I looked down at my hands nervously.

"I will tell no one. I promise." Jasper said as he took my face in his hands and held it steady so his gaze was locked with mine.

"Alright, I trust you." I replied as I tried to look away from his piercing gaze.

"So tell me about your family, they must be worried, seeing as…well…you know." He said, trailing off uneasily at the end.

"Well my brother is the one I live with, he's the only one who knows about me besides you, oh and he's currently unconscious because of you butt-heads." I started as I angrily glared at Jasper at the thought of Erik.

"Oh, umm…sorry bout that…" Jasper said rubbing his neck awkwardly as a pink blush tinted his cheeks. It was adorable…wait…adorable???? I needed to get a grip on myself. He was my captor not some dateable guy.

"What about your parents?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my mental slapping.

"They umm… they died, awhile ago. They did know though." I said as I felt the familiar lump in my throat. I turned my head away from him as my eyes welled up with tears. _Why did you have to go?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry. Alice it's ok. Shhh…calm down." Jasper said in a panicked voice as a single sob ripped through my throat.

He pulled me into him. I sunk into his embrace. I began to sob as he rubbed my back soothingly. He suddenly pulled me an arms length back to look at my face. I didn't allow him that. I quickly ducked my head in shame and embarrassment. My face was tear stained and bright red. My hair was probably messed up too. I felt a strong finger under my chin then, forcing me to look up. My tear filled gaze met his sorrowful gaze. Our eyes locked and I felt a strange jolt of electricity shoot through me.

I hardly knew this guy and yet I was crying on his shoulder. Somehow it felt right. He made me feel whole again. It seemed that he knew just what to do, though he didn't know me at all. He was so kind and yet he had captured me, knocked my brother unconscious, and held me prisoner here. He was also sweet, thoughtful, and comforting me at this point in time. My sobs slowly stopped and I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment as I realized his shirt was soaked with my tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I mean I…" I started only to be cut off by a soft southern accented voice.

"That's alright darlin' I'm sorry I made you cry." He said as he pulled my chin up so that I had to look at him.

"Thank you…" I said quietly, although I didn't know what I was thanking him for.

"You're welcome. Now I have to leave for about an hour. Can you be good? You'll only get hurt if you try to escape. If you're a good psychic you will stay here." He teased as he stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Whatever Jasper." I laughed as he said goodbye. It wasn't until he had left the room until I realized how when I said his name it sent a shiver through my body.

It amazed me that I was already so comfortable with Jasper, yet I knew next to nothing about him. He was kind enough to deal with my emotional breakdowns. He seemed to know how to calm me down and his southern accent was to die for! Ugh I sound like a squealing girl now. It hit me that not all kidnappers are bad, some like Jasper were nice, just working for bad people.

As I lay on the mattress, staring at the bland ceiling and single light bulb, waiting for Jasper to come back I began to think of more ways to escape. Now was the right time. Jasper was gone and only he knew my secret as well as my strengths…and unfortunately my weaknesses. With that I hopped up and walked silently to the door. I twisted the knob slowly. It was unlocked! Wow either he's really stupid or he really trusts me. Maybe he knows I'll try to escape and is waiting to catch me. Oh well, I have to try and get away. I slowly walked out the door. Closing it silently behind me I walked cautiously into the hall.

I walked silently down the halls, looking for an exit. As I was walking I saw a door cracked open and voices were talking from inside. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to it. I nervously looked through the crack and was surprised at what I heard.

**A/N Haha cliffy! I promise I will update quicker. Hope you liked this chapter and please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Another Shot

_*Previously*_

_I nervously looked through the crack and was surprised at what I heard._

Chapter 15: Another Shot

Cautiously I looked through the door and found Jasper and Brad talking, about me and Erik. They said something about sedating and relocation. That was all I needed to hear to know I wouldn't like what was going to take place. Unthinkingly I let out a hiss of anger, and then gasped in shock at my carelessness. I held my breath, waiting for them to proceed their talking. When I realized they hadn't resumed I peeked through the door to see Jasper being handed a needle.

He turned to the door with a sigh and pleaded with me using his eyes. He wanted me to just give up without a fight. He shook his head with a knowing smirk and walked towards the door. I turned quickly and sprinted away as fast as my little legs could go, which was pretty fast. I ignored the intense throbbing in my ankle and ribs as I pushed myself harder. I looked quickly around for an exit and sighed in relief as I saw it. I pushed myself harder and harder. I looked back slightly to see Jasper running at the speed of light to catch up to me. With a breath of relief I ran straight out the exit.

I quickly dodged the startled security guards as I ran as fast as I could. I caught sight of Jasper on my right as he jumped into a black sedan. I moaned in dread as he started the ignition. I quickly ran into the forest as I looked back over my shoulder to see Jasper hop quickly out of the car after me.

________________________________________________________________________

*Jasper POV*

I was talking to Brad about relocating Alice and her brother when we heard a gasp at the door. My whole body filled with dread and a sense of knowing. Alice decided to not take my instructions…naturally. Great now I have to go chase her down again. Doesn't the girl give up? I always end up sedating her. Brad gave me the needle and I turned with a sigh. I locked my gaze onto hers and pleaded with my eyes for her to give up. I then realized this was Alice and there was no way she would give up. I shook my head and gave her a knowing smile.

She tore her gaze from mine as she turned and sprinted down the hall. I heaved another sigh as the chase began. I raced quickly out the door as I tried to catch up to her. Dang! She didn't look fast but she was, but so was I. I tried to catch her, pushing my body to the limits when she flew out the exit. I wasn't even close enough to tackle her. She dodged all the stupefied security guards as I raced through them. I took a turn to my right and hopped in the black sedan, turning the key in the ignition. With a groan I realized she was racing to the forest. I groaned again in frustration and hopped out of the car and raced towards the forest after her.

**A/N OMYGOODNESS! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL AND THINGS HAVE BEEN ****MONDO**** CRAZY! Updates will be slow as you can see, but please don't lose faith in me. I won't discontinue, or even put it on hold…I love this story and its readers *hint hint* so please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Search

Chapter 16: The Search

As I raced through the woods I wondered briefly where Jasper was and if he was following me. I carefully listened and heard the soft crunch of boots against the crisp floor of the woods as I realized that Jasper really was following me.

Why? Why me??? I thought exasperatedly to myself as I continued running quickly through the woods and away from the sound of crunching boots. I quickly realized Jasper was quickly catching up seeing as I was so tired. A brilliant idea hit me then like a snowball to the face. I decided to climb a tree and quickly launched myself at the biggest one I saw. I cursed under my breath as I ripped my jeans while scrambling up. I climbed up as high as I felt comfortable with and quickly walked out onto the thickest branch I could see. I sat down cautiously and let out a breath of relief that quickly turned into a cough. I tried to muffle it as I realized Jasper had just come underneath my tree.

I was out of luck because I knew for a fact Jasper had excellent hearing. I prayed that he would just walk away. Sadly I was mistaken. His head shot up to look at me the second he heard me. A slow grin spread across his face as he realized I was caught. I was about 10 feet above the ground with nowhere to go except either with my captor or continue to climb higher until I reached the top and had to surrender to my captor. Either way I was fried.

I scrambled to my feet, but froze in the middle of the branch as I realized Jasper had quickly hoisted himself up into the tree. Briefly I watched the muscles ripple in his arms and stomach. Shaking my head I realized he was almost to my branch. I backed away as far as I could go, realizing that he mirrored my every step.

"I'm not going to sedate you yet." Jasper crooned carefully.

"wh..wha.." I stuttered.

"Relax…I'm not that cruel. I would hate for you to fall out of the tree and get hurt." He continued seductively as he continuously tried to get closer as I kept backing up.

"Oh…Oh…" I said not forming anything coherent.

"You don't think I'm cruel do you? Just come with me and I'll let you…umm sleep…" he whispered, only stuttering at the end.

"I'm uh…I'm fine thanks." I said nervously.

"Ugh can't you just take the hint and come with me so I don't have to sedate you? Why can't you be normal for once?!" he growled.

"Because I'm not normal. I thought you knew that. I'm sorry." I whispered as I turned to jump.

"Alice…" Jasper whispered as he moved a little closer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I jumped off the branch.

Quickly I positioned myself so that I would land on the balls of my feet as I fell. I almost laughed with the pure freedom of the fall. I suddenly hit the ground and immediately my ankle collapsed underneath me. I jumped up abruptly. I turned to look at Jasper warily.

"What?" I asked as I saw his awed, impressed, and slightly concerned look.

"Y..You jumped?!" he yelled.

"Yeah now all ya gotta do is catch me." I smirked.

"But I assumed you would climb down not jump… I mean really you could have been hurt…wait I have to catch you? Aren't you just gonna come with me so I don't have to sedate you…again?" he ranted.

"Nope…" I said popping the "p"

"Well it's been fun…see ya around…or not. Have fun telling your friends a little girl outsmarted you." I said with a laugh as I turned to run away.

"Oh no ya don't." he said as he jumped from the middle of the tree he had been previously climbing down.

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as he quickly pulled the chloroform to my face.

I faked a breath and slumped in his arms, waiting until I could make my break.

**A/N hey guys! How are my loving readers? Thanks to all of you I still have the motivation to write even if its not as often. I am still alive just so you know. I'm overwhelmed with work but I'm livin. Hope ya'll liked the chapter and please review! Hope ya'll had a good thanksgiving!**


	17. Chapter 17: Relocating

_*Previously*_

"_AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as he quickly pulled the chloroform to my face._

_I faked a breath and slumped in his arms, waiting until I could make my break._

Chapter 17: Relocating

*Alice POV*

I knew that I only had one shot at this. My only shot at freedom for awhile. Now I had to stay still and wait. I could here cars in the distance and knew it was almost time. As I heard him approaching a car I quickly jumped in his arms. I quickly tried to kick him in the stomach, but found he already locked his arms around me so I couldn't move. Dang I was caught…still!

He chuckled and I opened my eyes to see him looking down with amusement clearly written on his face. He was laughing at me! How infuriating I huffed as he pulled out a needle and quickly stuck me in the arm. I felt the effects to an extent but realized I must be growing immune because I wasn't unconscious yet, still I closed my eyes and pretended.

I felt myself being carefully put in the car and buckled in. Well at least safety first I thought sourly as I listened to the car start and hum to life underneath me. The driver began to move and I tried to remember any turns we made. Then they started talking…

"So who is she?" I heard someone say.

"Emmett dude…really?" I heard someone else say.

"Chill Edward it's not my fault you haven't been laid in awhile I heard the guy named Emmett say.

"Guys shut up! I don't want her to wake up. I'm pretty sure she's growing immune to the sedatives because her reactions are different." Jasper said from…besides me?

"Oh great you gonna break her ribs again Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Dude you know that was an accident!" He whispered angrily, as if he regretted it, but I shook it off as he didn't want to damage me for Brad.

"So really who is she?" The guy named Edward asked.

"Is she alone? Any family?" Emmett asked in a serious voice.

"Just a brother. Her parents died…she broke down…it was bad. It brought back memories." He whispered. I couldn't hold back the small sob of pain and opened my tear filled eyes.

I looked up to see to pairs of eyes looking directly at me and someone looking from the drivers mirror.

"I'm awake…" I whispered as the tears fell silently.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered back.

"I'm fine." I said as I wiped away the tears and turned so I was looking out the window. I felt the eyes on me still but then felt a blindfold go over my eyes.

"Ok close your eyes so it looks like your unconscious ok?" Jasper whispered as I felt him lift me.

"Ok." I whispered as I went totally limp and let him carry me.

I knew I had to stay still and calm. I hoped and prayed that Erik was ok. I just wanted to go home! I knew I had to trust Jasper…oh gosh where is he taking me? I thought worriedly as I felt him carry me to a room and shut the door behind him.

"Welcome to your room." he said quietly as I saw he was in an old hotel room that looks like it hasn't seen service for many many years.

"Thanks." I said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep." He said in a whisper.

"Goodnight." I slurred.

"Sleep well Alice." He said in a voice that I thought wasn't meant to be heard.

**A/N Don't hurt me! Ok so I'm really really sorry! I'm trying to update when I can so here this is! I really am trying so please review when you can and I promise I'll update when I can. Thanks to my loyal readers! I love ya'll!**


	18. Chapter 18: A New Place

_*Previously*_

"_Go back to sleep." He said in a whisper._

"_Goodnight." I slurred._

"_Sleep well Alice." He said in a voice that I thought wasn't meant to be heard._

Chapter 18: A New Place

*Alice POV*

I awoke feeling extremely drowsy as I tried to remember yesterday's events. Carefully I peeled my eyes open and looked around, not recognizing anything. I looked down at the bed below me. It had decent bedding that looked like it hadn't had visitors in years. It was comfortable enough though. I wasn't complaining after the treatment I had before. The bed had a large fading gold comforter with overstuffed pillows and a scratchy wool blanket at the edge of the bed. Overall it was comfortable and reminded me of an inn. I wondered briefly why I was just now being taken care of. I pushed the thought away as I moved to get up.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and hopped to my feet only to stagger and stumble dizzily as I found my legs had the consistency of jello. I tried to gain my balance as I felt my head spin sickeningly and I caught sight of the floor swirling quickly towards me. I closed my eyes as a soft cry of surprise left me. A pair of arms caught me. They felt strong and warm I knew that it had to be Jasper. The arms carefully laid me back on the bed with my head resting gently on the pillows. I sighed.

"Jasper." I said with the consistency of a breath as I opened my eyes slowly, only slightly blurry as I blinked to pull him into focus.

"Hey. Are you ok? You scared me. I walk in and see you swayin' and stumblin' around. I wasn't sure I was going to catch you in time." He replied softly with his mild southern twang adding to his words.

"Yeah sorry I don't know what happened. I just went to get up and my head spun and my legs wouldn't work and now I'm rambling so I'm gonna shut up now." I said as a faint pink dusted my cheeks.

"It's alright now. How are you feelin'? Sick? Dizzy? Anything?" Jasper began.

"I'm kind of hungry but its ok." I said quietly looking at my hands.

"Hey I'm…um…I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I honestly thought the sedatives worked better than that." Jasper said awkwardly looking down with a hint of regret in his beautiful eyes… whoa…calm down there Alice…no need to get hasty.

"It's…its ok…it was an accident. You didn't know." I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back the tears fighting to be released.

"Hey don't cry I'm sorry! Why do I always do this! I'm sorry. Please Alice I'm sorry." Jasper said frantically waving his hands around, not knowing what to do or how to help.

"I'm fine." I said with a weak smile that looked more like a grimace. Jasper just frowned and shook his head at himself.

"So do you want some food? I can go get some." Jasper said, quickly trying to diffuse the awkward situation and change the topic.

"Sure that would be gre-" I began only to be cut off as the darkness of a vision engulfed me suddenly.

**Vision**

Erik? No! No Erik. No I'll save myself! Go! No! This is horrible! Sickening!

All I could see was Erik being tortured in a dark room. It was so cold and dirty. Much different from where I was being held currently, yet not completely unalike. it must be somewhere in the same building, perhaps the basement. Wherever it was I had to get there quick. They lied…shocker I know. They told him I wouldn't be hurt if he took the pain, the torture. It wasn't true, but I knew my brother, he would do anything to keep me safe. This is one vision I would change. I knew now I still couldn't trust Jasper. No matter how much I liked him, my family would have to come first. I won't let Erik down…I'm sorry Jasper.

**End Vision**

*Jasper POV*

"So do you want some food? I can go get some" I asked awkwardly trying to diffuse the situation and also quickly trying to change the topic.

"Sure that would be gre-" She began to reply but stopped short as she got a distant look in her eye.

"Alice? Alice? Alice are you ok?" I called to her becoming frantic when I received no response.

I mentally slapped myself the next minute as I realized she was having a vision. How could I have been so stupid? I sat closer to her and took her hand. I didn't know what to do other than sit with her. I felt like I should be twiddling my thumbs or something. It only took a moment, but then she started screaming. She screamed and screamed about her brother. I was so confused that all I could do was murmur soothing words to her as I waited for her to come out of it.

*Alice POV* (Sorry for so much change but I think you should know both sides)

"Oh!" I said with a gasp as my eyes fluttered open rapidly and I was released from the painful darkness of my vision.

"Alice?" Jasper as anxiously as I realized he was tense and holding my hand, trying to comfort me.

"I'm ok." I whispered shakily, not entirely convincing myself and apparently not Jasper either judging from the skeptical look on his face.

"What happened? What did you see? You were screaming about your brother." Jasper said anxiously, still looking at me with concern.

"I…I…I can't tell you." I sobbed in despair. I knew then I was in too deep. I liked Jasper…I really liked Jasper, more than I should. It broke my heart to think of him betraying me.

"What? Why? What did I do? You can trust me. I promise." Jasper said in a broken voice. It sounded like my words hurt him more than he let on, but it could have been my ears playing tricks and my mind making things sound the way I wanted them to work.

"I don't know if I can trust you Jasper." I said softly and sadly as I sprinted up and out the door. Clenching my fists into tight balls as I thought of his broken expression right before I raced out of the room.

**A/N Hey people of earth! I am still alive! Sorry its been so long! I know its summer and all, but I'm still so busy with swim and stupid summer reading. I'm trying to write a little more, but…well you all know how that goes. So like always thanks to all who have stuck with me and to all who are reading in general. Please review and hopefully I will have more time to write and more chapters out soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Chase

_*Previously*_

"_I don't know if I can trust you Jasper." I said softly and sadly as I sprinted up and out the door. Clenching my fists into tight balls as I thought of his broken expression right before I raced out of the room._

Chapter 19: The Chase

*Jasper POV*

"What happened? What did you see? You kept screaming about your brother!" I said, panicking as I watched the tears trail down her cheeks.

"I…I…I can't tell you." She sobbed as I watched more tears stream down her cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and hold her-….whoa Jasper control yourself dude, I thought to myself.

"What? Why? What did I do? You can trust me. I promise!" I said in a broken voice. This rejection was killing me. I tried not to let on just how much her words hurt me, but I wasn't doing a very good job at masking my sadness.

"I don't know if I can trust you Jasper." She said softly as she got up and sprinted right out the door. I sat frozen for a minute before I realized I had to go find her before someone else did, but I would need help and I knew just the guys for the job.

I ran out the door and went straight down the hall, taking a left at the last door.

"Guys! I need your help. Alice ran out of the room and I need you to help me find her before someone else does." I yelled out to them quickly as they nodded and I began explaining my plan.

I handed Edward the chlorofoam and Emmett was just a scary dude all by himself. I had the needle and sedatives. I was also happy to say that it was the new sedatives, the stronger ones. She would be out like a light if I stuck her with these. I thought hard about which direction she had run and immediately it hit me where she would be now. I took a sharp right and stopped at the corner I knew she would be approaching. Now we stood, waiting for her to round the corner right into our little trap.

Right on cue she came racing around the corner and slammed straight into Emmett. He gave her a toothy grin and she gasped as she pushed away from him and backed away. She looked more than a little nervous as she quickly started moving backwards. I had to say something, maybe she would just come with us and we wouldn't have to chase her. Then I mentally slapped myself…I've done a lot of that lately…I realized this was Alice. When did Alice EVER give up, even if it was for her own good.

"Hey darlin' where have you been?" I asked in a soothing voice as her eyes shifted from Emmett's bulk and Edward's chlorofoam to me.

"He…Hey Jasper." She stuttered nervously, still backing away from us.

"What's up Pixie? You look a little lost." Emmett snickered at her as I just rolled my eyes and saw Edward do the same. Leave it to Emmett to come up with nicknames at a time like this.

"Well darlin' do you wanna make this easier and just come with us now or are we gonna have to catch ya like a cat and mouse?" I said with a mild smirk at the analogy.

"Psh like you knuckle brains could catch me." she retorted with a spark of agitation.

"Alrighty then, just remember you brought this on yourself." I said, but she was already halfway down the hall.

"Split up. Circle around the hallways if you catch her, grab her but leave her conscious. We can have some fun with her. Be careful, she's tricky. Go!" I yelled to them as we all took off in different directions.

*Alice POV…before she ran into Jasper*

I was sprinting as hard as I could; frantically looking around me to be sure no one was following me. I knew it would only be a short matter of time before Jasper caught up with me. If he caught me I knew he would sedate me and bring me back to the room. I really didn't want that right now. I kept running, feeling every muscle in my body start to scream in protest. I saw a corner and rounded it quickly only to slam into something hard.

I looked up and saw it was the big, muscular one. Emmett I think his name was. He gave me a toothy grin and I gasped, pushing myself backwards quickly. I was trying to put distance between myself and the guys when I heard Jasper speak.

"Hey darlin' where have you been?" He asked in a soothing voice. I had to tear my eyes away from eyeing Emmett's bulky muscles and the chlorofoam in the other guys hands. I slowly looked at Jasper, calm and collected and had to fight not to just go to him.

"He…Hey Jasper" I stuttered nervously, still trying to put distance between myself and the guys.

"What's up Pixie? You look a little lost." Emmett snickered as I saw Jasper and the other guy roll their eyes at his taunting. It made me feel slightly better that they didn't care for his teasing and nicknames, although it wouldn't be the first time I've been called pixie. Heck I _was _a pixie for Halloween one year.

"Well darlin' do you wanna make this easier and just come with us now or are we gonna have to catch ya like a cat and mouse? He said with a smirk. He probably thought he was so cool. Ugh I need to stop having mental conversations with myself!

"Psh like you knuckle brains could catch me." I retorted in irritation.

"Alrighty then just remember you brought this on yourself." He said, but it was becoming faded when I took off down the hall halfway through his threat.

He yelled instructions to the other guys, but I was too busy trying to run as fast as I could to hear exactly what he said. Either way I did not want to get caught. I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I just made this a very interesting game for them.

What did I get myself into? I thought with a groan.

**A/N Soooooo…what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? All of the above? So leave a review! Yay! Okay sooo yeah review and I'll do what I can to get another chapter up soon. Oh and sorry for the repetitiveness… (Is that a word?), but I felt you should get the full experience of the characters…sooo yeah anywhoo review and yeaaaaah…thanks!**


End file.
